


Don't Mess With Me

by Little_RedHood6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Dean, Wincest - Freeform, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_RedHood6/pseuds/Little_RedHood6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not want to find out what happens when Sam starts to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest fic. My first fic at all actually. So please please comment and tell me your thoughts it would help me a lot!  
> I love u all so much and I love this fandom!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Dean. He knew Dean wanted him too just by the sneaky glances Dean gives him and casual flirting. Dean thought Sam didn't notice, oh but he did. They flirted with each other a lot, but that didn't mean anything because Dean flirted with everyone. EVERYONE. They had just been working on a case and there was a vampire nest. While they were ganking all the vampires, Dean was flirting with a vampire right before he chopped her head off.   
   Sam sighed, they were currently checking into another crappy motel, but of course, Dean was chatting up the cashier.  
"Dean lets go!", Sam exclaimed. The cashier glared at him, clearly annoyed.  
"Just a minute Sammy." the girl slid Dean her number and he backed away but not before giving her his award winning smile and wink.  
    When they go into the room Dean gave Sam a quizzical look.   
"What?", asked Sam.   
"Never thought of you to be the jealous type." answered Dean.   
"Jealous?" Sam laughed. Dean just winked and turned to the bathroom.  
"Get ready! We are going to the local bar." and with that Dean got into the shower.   
  Sam knew just what to do now. If Dean wanted to make him jealous then fine two can play at that game. Plus it was hot when Dean got all possessive and jealous.   
 When Dean came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, Sam just stared longingly at Dean's glorious body wishing he could just push him up the wall right now. But he had to be patient and wait for his plan to go along.   
  He went to the bathroom to take a shower and review his plan. While in the shower, he began to think of Dean pinning him up against the shower wall, crashing his lips to his own. He imagined they tasted like coffee, beer, and bad diner food, but at the same time the best meal he has ever tasted.  
 Then there was a loud knock at the door and Dean yelled, "Sam! Hurry up in there princess, or I will come in there!"   
  'That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.' Sam thought.   
 He then realized he had been touching himself. He needed to hurry up, he was getting very anxious and horny.   
   Sam walked out of the bathroom, Dean looked up, grinned, and said,  "Took you long enough Samantha."   
"Jerk."  
"Bitch."  
That was when Sam pulled out his usual bitch-face.  
"Just come out to the car when your done."  
 Five minutes later Sam walked outside to Dean in his "precious baby" singing along with Led Zeppelin in his horrendous voice. He got into the Impala and Dean started to drive.   
 "So how many chicks you gonna lay tonight baby boy?" Dean smirked. Oh god, Sam thought. Is he really getting hard just from Dean calling him baby boy? He needed a beer now.   
"Really Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.   
"What? Look you haven't gotten laid in what, a year? I'm just concerned about you."  
"Well don't be, I can take care of myself, and I already have plans for tonight."  
"Oh and what's that?"  
Sam sneered, "You'll just have to wait and find out."   
"Eww, you are giving me the shivers with all your mysteriousness." Dean remarked seductively. That had just made Sam ever harder.   
"Lets just get there." Sam replied, unhappy about the tightness in his pants.

~

When the brothers walked into the bar, Dean went straight to the bar stand and plopped down on a stool. Sam sat two stools down to keep an eye on him. But when a good looking Burnett sat next to Dean, Sam knew he to hurry up before his brother gets laid.  
 He scanned the room, looking for the perfect target to use. Bingo! He spotted a tall blonde wearing a red t-shirt, black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and sky high boots She was a real beauty too.   
    Sam had caught her eye in no time and smiled at her. She walked over to him, slid onto the stool next to him, and gave him a simple smile.   
"New in town?" she asked.  
"Who's asking?" Sam replied.  
The girl laughed, "A cute and funny one. Name's Amanda, how about you?"  
He grinned, "Sam."  
"Well Sam, would you care to dance?"   
He looked over at Dean who still was oblivious to him.  
"Why not."  
Amanda took his hand and led him to the crowded dance floor. That's when he saw his older brother looking around for him. He quickly put his large hands on the blonde's hips. She turned around to face him. He pulled her tightly against him. She moved up and down against him, never taking her eyes off of his.   
   Sam took a glance at Dean and found him starring intently at him and random chick whose name he already forgot. Sam made sure to put a show on for Dean.  
  He turned the girl back around and she bent over, and suddenly started to rub up against him. Sam looked back at Dean but could not find him anywhere. He looked around but it was quite difficult because of the blearing music and drunken people around him.   
Sam looked down at Amanda worriedly. What if Dean just left? Maybe he took the brunette with him. Oh no, what has he done?   
     Just then the blonde stood up, grabbed around Sam's neck and smashed her lips against his. 'She must be drunk 'cus she practically missed me' Sam thought to himself.   
   In a blink of an eye, Sam was being pulled away from behind. Wait, what is going on? Why was  he being pulled away? Who was pulling him away?  
   The stranger turned him around and said, "We are leaving. Now!" Sam finally got a good look at the person. Dean!   
"What the hell Dean!"  
But Dean didn't answer, he just grabbed the younger Winchester by the the arm and pulled him out of the bar and into the Impala. Dean must be very angry Sam thought because he never would slam his baby's doors unless he was furious.   
      Dean gripped the steering wheel as if he was holding for dear life. No music (which wasn't a good sign). Just awkward silence. He was going way over the speed limit. Shit. Sam began to think that maybe Dean would just drop him off at the motel and drive away like he used when they were younger.   
    No, Sam just had to stay clam and cool.   
  He looked over at his big brother, his eyes were fixed ahead on the road. Sam could feel all the tension between them swimming the air.   
    Dean turned into the motel parking lot, parked, stopped the car, then just sat there calmly. But Sam was scared as hell.   
    Sam got out of the car cautiously and headed to their room. Dean was right behind behind him when they walked into the ugly olive colored room. He slammed the door shut, marched right in front of his younger brother, and roughly pushed him up against the door just like in Sam's dreams.   
     Sam looked deeply into Dean's eyes. He had a dangerous look in his eyes that made you think if you cross him he will come out a fierce tiger and rip one to shreds without a second thought.  
   Sam finally realized how close together they were, heat radiating off each other, both breathing deeply, and Sam could see it was all too much for Dean.   
    Then at one marvelous moment, Dean closed any space left between them.   
   Sam was so dumbfounded that he just stood there, wide eyed and frozen. But before he could react, Dean pulled away. Sam was disappointed he really didn't get to taste or experience what Dean felt like.  
   So Sam pulled his brother back to him and gently pushed his lips with Dean's. Sam has never had a more magnificent moment in his life that this moment right now. Dean's lips were smooth and hot. He tasted like beer and pie, and now Sam could understand why Dean values pie so much.   
  The kiss quickened and turned to a fight for dominance. Sam pushed his tongue impatiently into Dean's mouth, never getting enough.   
    When the two pulled away to breathe the younger Winchester look down at the older. Their breaths were short and heavy, but in sync.   
 "Sammy, you are mine. Only mine. No random, hookers, ok? Mine." Dean said with a deep, dark, sexy voice.   
  Fucking hell, Dean would be the death of Sam. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. He couldn't believe it, his plan actually worked! He chuckled again then plastered a witty grin on his face and Dean just look at him impatiently. Dean searched Sam's eyes with thought as to why Sam was laughing.   
    Then it hit him! That little douche bag planned for this to happen. He purposely want Dean to go through with it.  
  Sam stopped laughing when he saw realization in Dean's green, sparkling eyes.   
"You fucking little jerk!" Dean growled.   
"Hey! It was worth it wasn't it?" Sam replied defensively, "Now, you can fuck me all night long till I come, begging for you, big brother."   
"Moaning like the little bitch you are?" Dean asked, practically drooling.   
"Yup, you like the thought of that, don't you?" Sam softly whispered into Dean's ear. He just nodded, in a daze.   
"Do you know how many times I've thought of you being inside me, fucking me so hard that I will feel it the next week?" Sam muttered. Dean gasped feeling his erection come in contact with his course jeans, begging for freedom.   
"Ok, that does it." Dean said firmly. He picked Sam up silently and threw him on one of the beds.   
"You are all mine and if you try a stunt like that again.... I'll break your arm." Dean smiled contently then jumped on the cheap bed.  
   Sam looked up at him attentively, excited to see what the night brings him.


End file.
